


Shutters and Lenses

by TheSevenPercentSolution



Series: Four In The Morning [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenPercentSolution/pseuds/TheSevenPercentSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This puzzle need not require solving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutters and Lenses

Four in the morning. 

Humid air, thick and sluggish with summer heat. Skin prickling unpleasantly beneath cloying blue silk. Temporarily alone. 

Dust catching on damp fingertips, a flick of wrist. Black and white images leafed through one after the other. 

Eyes intent; absorbing, memorising shape and contour, light and shade. Scenes of life caught through shutters and lenses. All access pass to the workings of a mind. 

Still a puzzle, can’t quite figure it out. Lips stretch in a half smile unconsciously, wryly. This puzzle need not require solving.

Folio shut, initials on cover traced slowly over and over. 

**_J.H.W_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this idiocy. ^__^
> 
> Shmoopy arse Headcanon - John takes photographs. Still uses an SLR and develops the prints himself at an art college. Chucks them in a folio. Sherlock obviously knows but they never speak about it. Our dear detective does, when John's away or out for the night, leaf through the prints. Sees the world through John's eyes.


End file.
